Naofumi Iwatani
Naofumi Iwatani '(In Japanese: 岩谷尚文, ''Iwatani Naofumi) is the titular main protagonist of ''The Rising of the Shield Hero ''light novel series, as well as its anime & manga adaptions. Originally a lay-about from Japan, Naofumi was transported to another world by the Church of the Three Heroes alongside four other Japanese people. The four Japanese became the four legendary cardinal heroes, each wielding a legendary weapon. Naofumi was given the Legendary Shield, becoming the latest '''Shield Hero. Unfortunately the possession of the Shield gave Naofumi a natural disadvantage, as he didn't have any means of offence. To make matters worse, the Church and part of the monarchy held a prejudice against the Shield Hero, and presented him as a pariah to the kingdom. He is voiced by Kaito Ishikawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Billy Kametz in the English version of the anime. Personality At first, Naofumi was a kind and trusting man. However after being framed and hated by the country, he grew bitter and resentful. He hates Malty and her father for their cruelty, and the other heroes for their incompetence. After Raphitalia became his slave and joined his party, he began to go back to his kinder nature, albeit still somewhat bitter. Powers & Abilities Legendary Shield: As the Shield Hero, He wields the Legendary Shield which can adsorb materials, store items, and gives him great defensive power. *'Air Strike Shield': Creates a Shield-shaped barrier. Can be thrown at opponents or be used as a platform. Can create two. *'Shield Prison': Used to trap opponents. Merchant Skills: Due to the country hating him, he had to make money on his own. He became a merchant to do so, allowing him to learn many skills from haggling to negotiating. Crafting: After becoming a merchant, he learned how to craft things, from Potions to Accessories. Healing and Support Magic: As the Shield Hero, he has a natural talent for healing and support magic. *First Heal: A basic healing spell. *First Guard: A basic defense boost spell. *Hate Reaction: Causes monster to chase and attack him. Shield of Wrath: A shield created from Naofumi's anger. When he uses this shield he can counter enemy attacks with a evil flame that create burns that put enemies in weakened state. However it corrupts Naofumi's mind when he uses it. Gallery Images Naofumi-iwatani-64299.jpg|The Shield Hero. Trivia * Naofumi has similarity of Hajime Nagumo: ** They were once weak-willed from the start. ** They become the strongest when the journey has began (Although Hajime strength is assumed greater than Naofumi). ** They were betrayed but survived from their supposedly death. ** They became killers to kill anyone who gets in their ways or harming his comrades. ** They defeated their abusers (Naofumi defeated Motoyasu before he redeemed himself, while Hajime killed Hiyama). ** They were originally from Japan before they were summoned by the "gods". ** They have a lot of lovers. ** They are leaders of their own parties. ** They are arch-enemies to the fake gods. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Loyal Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anti Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Businessmen Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Category:Egalitarian Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Healers Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Magic Category:Mentor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Outright Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Rivals Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:Successors Category:The Chosen One Category:The Hero Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Unwanted Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers